Blitz Tiger
The Blitz Tiger is a Tiger-type of Zoid, and one of over 200 species of bio-mechanical lifeforms that form the Zoid race depicted in TOMY's Zoids Franchise. Its first and only appearance was in the Zoids Legacy game. Overview The Blitz Tiger appeared in the Zoids Saga and Zoids VS games, and never featured as an official model. It is piloted by Zeru Jupit, the hero of Zoids Legacy. In Zoids Saga DS, the Rayse Tiger is the required Zoid in order to develop the Blitz Tiger. Name Variations In Zoids Battle Legends when Zeru is piloting the Blitz Tiger he incorrectly calls out the Zoids name as Blitz "Liger". In addition, the Blitz Tiger's name was first officially printed in English as the "Britz" Tiger, which was featured on the back of the Zoids Saga II Instruction Booklet. Weapons Bolt Cannon: The two blades found on the Blitz Tiger's back pivot to point forward and lock into place. Electrical charge builds in between them, eventually releasing a strong lightning attack. In Zoids Legacy, this is pictured as generating a thunder attack that comes down from the sky. In Zoids VS, it fires in a huge beam straight forward towards the enemy. The weapon is sometimes referred to as the Volt Cannon. Lightning Attack: Blitz Tiger's signature move in the Saga series. The head blades (Found under and on the sides of the base of its neck, as well as the one acting like a crest) lock forward, charging with energy, shielding its face as it rushes forward to destroy the enemy. This attack is not featured in the Zoids VS series, however the head blades are used in Blitz Tiger's close-range attack. AZ Missile Packs: Although not shown/used in the Saga series, the Blitz Tiger features two "Missile Pack A" sets in Zoids VS, one on each side. They are stored on small wings that unfold from between the front and back legs, allowing the missiles to be fired. These can be exchanged for one of two small laser cannons or CP-12 Attack Boosters (Although these are shown passing through the rear legs as they deploy, and are therefore wouldn't be usable). Laser Blades: Also not featured in Zoids Saga, the Zoids VS Blitz Tiger's blades can deploy out to the sides and charge with energy, creating deadly laser blades. Equipment Other equipment can be equipped with Blitz Tiger is only the E-Shield generator, Booster, or Optic Camouflage. Media Appearances Magazine ﻿Blitz Tiger was seen as a custom for a Japanese hobby magazine. It used a Rayse Tiger body for the base much like the Blitz Tiger in Zoids Saga DS. Like Geno Breaker Jet Type B, Trinity Liger, and Gojulas Mariner Type B it was not made into a mass release kit. Video Games The Blitz Tiger's media appearances are confined to a few video games, namely the Zoids Saga series and Zoids VS series. It plays a major role in Zoids Legacy, where Zeru finds it underground after another earthquake/time shift, apparently sent by his future self. Once combined with Pulse, it is said to bring out the maximum potential of the ZOS ability. The Blitz Tiger is used to stabilize the ZOS reactions across the planet, restoring the various time lines to their correct state. Bltiz Tiger also plays a minor role in Zoids VS II (Zoids Battle Legends), where the player fights it in the 9th battle of the Zoids VS battle mode, along with a Griffin piloted by Juno. The Blitz Tiger is an obtainable Zoid in Zoids VS III. In addition, the player can fight the Zeru and his Blitz Tiger in VS Mode, along with a Storm Sworder piloted by Juno. Trading Cards Although the Blitz Tiger itself is not featured in any of the sets of Zoids Trading Cards, its pilot, Zeru, and his companion, Juno, are featured as part of the Zoids Scramble series. A foil card featuring the Blitz Tiger's CGI image can be found, however it was released only as a promotional card. It is not considered a part of the normal Zoids Trading Card series like several other cards released for promoting video games and DVD's. Gashapon ﻿The Blitz Tiger was featured as a gashapon figure in part 10 of the series. This set of Zoids gashapons included 25 previously released figures and titled "Zoids Best". Category:Zoids Category:Zoids video games Category:Tiger-Type Zoids Category:Cat Type Zoids